fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KBDP-TV
KBDP-TV, branded as "10TV" is the Fox-affiliated television station for the Texas Big Bend. Licensed to Fort Davis, it broadcasts a high definition digital signal on VHF channel 10 (or virtual channel 10.1 via PSIP) from a transmitter in the Davis Mountains. Owned by the Dispatch Broadcast Group, KBDP has sales and administrative offices in Alpine, Marfa and Ft. Davis, with a Mexican news bureau in Ojinaga, where it produces Spanish-language news. History Since 1985, KBDP was known as "10TV", but adopted the "Fox 10" moniker in 1996. However, in part because many Big Bend residents still called the station "10TV," that nickname was revived on October 10, 2010 and merged it with the current "Fox 10" branding the next week, calling it "Fox 10TV". Early History The station was founded on August 24, 1974 and first hit the airwaves a few days later as a satellite of KMOM-TV (now KWES-TV, an NBC affiliate). Some of ABC's programming was available on that station as well as El Paso's KVIA-TV (Channel 7), all of which are available on cable in most parts of the region. On New Year's Eve 1979, channel 10 was sold to Charlotte-based Bahakel Communications and became a separate station. Bahakel, in turn, would later purchase the station to Spartan Communications in June 1986. It was the Big Bend's first VHF station. It also carried NBC programming on a secondary basis until KLWT-TV signed in five years later. Bahakel ownership Channel 10 started up its time as a separate station as a Bahakel-owned station, making the first station in Texas owned by Bahakel Communications. In 1986, it sold KBDP to Spartan Communications, which, in turn, purchased it to Silver King Broadcasting in 1988, then to the Dispatch Broadcast Group, a broadcasting division of the Dispatch Printing Company, owner of The Columbus Dispatch in 2000. Purchase to Spartan, then to Silver King In 1986, Spartan Communications purchased KBDP from Bahakel, making it a sister station to CBS affiliate WSPA-TV (Channel 7) in Spartanburg, South Carolina. In 1996, Spartan sold KBDP-TV to Silver King Broadcasting (later renamed USA Broadcasting), making it an affiliate of the Fox Network, swapping affiliates with KAMD-TV (Channel 11) in Alpine. USAB, in turn, later sold four of its Fox Stations to Emmis Communications. KBDP-TV and fellow Fox affiliate KQCX-TV (also on channel 10) in Enterprise, Oregon were excluded in the deal and were instead spun off to new owners, Cascade Media in KQCX's case. KBDP, on the other hand, was spun off to the Dispatch Broadcast Group, a broadcasting division of the Dispatch Printing Company, owner of The Columbus Dispatch. Dispatch era In 2000, USA Broadcasting announced that it would sell KBDP to the Columbus, Ohio-based Dispatch Broadcast Group, which promises the station more local news and advanced syndicated programming. This change of ownership made KBDP a sister station to Dispatch flagship and CBS affiliate WBNS-TV (Channel 10) and NBC affiliate WTHR (Channel 13) in Indianapolis. Sale to Tegna On June 11, 2019, it was reported the Dispatch Broadcast Group had sold its television and radio assets to Tegna Inc. (owner of Marfa-based MyNetworkTV affiliate KXXI-TV (channel 21), Alpine-based CW affiliate KBGB-TV (channel 49) and SSA partner independent station KTCX-TV (channel 63)) for the sale price of $535 million. The sale was completed on August 8. Complying with FCC rules that two of the top four television stations cannot be owned by the same company, KBDP stated that it is ranked fourth in daily ratings while KXXI, KBGB and KTCX were ranked below. This created a virtual tetropoly, where Tegna is the senior partner. Gallery Logo for kbdp tv 1974 1996 by revinchristianhatol-d9mfj1t.png Logo for kbdp tv 1974 1979 by revinchristianhatol-d9mfj1o.png Logo for kbdp tv 1979 1985 by revinchristianhatol-d9mkj4z.png KBDP1980.png KBDPOnTop1980.png KBDP 1982 ABC ID.png KBDP ID (1984).png KBDP-TV's Logo from 1985 using ABC's You'll Love It campaign.png Logo for kbdp tv 1985 1996 by revinchristianhatol-d9mi5ql.png KBDP-TV's Logo from 1985-86 using ABC's You'll Love It campaign.png KBDP in-program ID (1986).png Logo for kbdp tv 1996 2008 by revinchristianhatol-d9miw2t.png Logo for kbdp tv 2008 2010 by revinchristianhatol-d9mi90a.png Logo for kbdp tv 2010 2012 by revinchristianhatol-d9mkg6j.png Logo for kbdp tv 2012 present by revinchristianhatol-d9mxt5s.png Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1974 Category:Fort Davis Category:Alpine Category:Marfa Category:Texas Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Former ABC Affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Former NBC Affiliates Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Fox affiliated stations Category:Channel 10 Category:TEGNA Media Category:Tegna, Inc Category:Tegna, Inc.